The Mummy
by sathreal
Summary: The Mummy crossover Stiles A clumsy librarian wants nothing more than to escape his mundane life and actually follow in his dead parents foot steps and study tombs and all its magical history..His wayward friend maybe the help he needs when Scott brings him a key to none other than the land of the dead..all they need is to get the man who scott stole the key from..Derek hale.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt home to the Pharaoh, his most trusted Priest and his valued male Concubine - his concubine that no one was allowed to touch but the Pharaoh. What the Pharaoh did not know was that his very own priest and his concubine grew to love each other and began to plot the demise of their ruler.

One night when the Pharaoh's own son, a beauty in his own right, was strolling on the palace balcony and he happened upon his father yelling at none other than his male Concubine. The son had never liked the Concubine, had never trusted him at all as there was something suspicious about him. Naturally therefore he took great pleasure in watching as the Concubine was shouted at, in the hope that maybe his father would send the Concubine away.

His smile, and his hopes with it, soon disappeared however, as he saw the High Priest creep up on his father, from behind, with a knife. Before he could do so much as scream for help, he watched in horror as the Priest plunged the knife into his father, then the Concubine and the Priest took turns stabbing his father.

"_Magi! Help, my father is being attacked. Help!"_

The Pharaoh's son yelled helplessly, desperately hoping that someone would hear, at the very least his lover would come to help. He watched as the Magi forced their way through the door, their leader Derikus, looking around with a glare, only to look up and see the Prince. The Prince gestured frantically towards the door where the Pharaoh, Priest and Concubine were. He waved his hands as if to reach for his father and in his panic, he failed to notice the High Priest creeping up behind him. In his yelling and frantic arm movements, he started to lose his balance, the Priest took advantage of this fact and simply gave him a little push to send him over the edge. Derikus was forced to watch in horror as he began to fall.

"Genises! My Prince!" Derikus screamed, as he ran to try and catch him, however he was not able to reach his Prince in time and he screamed in anguish as he watched him fall to his death. Holding onto his dead lover he lifted his eyes, directing them towards his men and yelled his commands to them. He forced the others to go ahead and defend the Pharaoh, but it was too late. The Priest was nowhere to be found and the Concubine was lying on the floor, a dagger shoved into his chest. Both the Pharaoh and his precious son were dead - but they would be avenged.

They didn't have to wait long, as the Priest soon came out of hiding. Both him and his servants made it to the City of the Dead, in an attempt to begin the ritual to bring his dead lover back. However their movements were expected and with an enraged Derikus in the lead, still suffering from his own dead love, he lead the Magi in an attack and stopped them in the act.

Derikus commanded that all of the High Priest's followers were to be mummified alive and when the High Priest himself, proclaimed without remorse, that it was him that not only helped killed the Pharaoh but also killed the Prince. Derikus then, without even flinching, made sure he suffered the worst possible fate, the Hom-Dai. Which was the worst curse possible in Egypt, and had never before been acted out as it was so greatly feared. It meant should the High Priest ever rise again, he would be nearly unstoppable, with the Nile at his control. However this also made his death the most terrible and painful possible. Even as he let out a soundless scream of pain, Derikus looked on coldly as he clutched his Prince's necklace. Someday, in another life he would be reunited with his lover, someday, and someday should that foul man arise again, which a part of him hoped he did, he would kill him again without hesitation, if only to exact revenge once more, in the hopes of satisfaction and to have a chance to be truly happy.

Derikus died two days later of from heartbreak.

Another lifetime, over 3000 years later.

Derek Hale dodged a round of bullets as he hid behind a statue. He was a part of an American group of fighters for hire, who were hired to look for Hamanaptra, City of the Dead, some people proposed that there were vast amounts of treasure there, but what they failed to say was that a group of men were going to shoot at them upon arrival. He was starting to reconsider his line of work. He watched as his fellow men fell, till only he and one other were left, the others had either died or fled. He ran to catch up with his comrade, in the attempt to hide inside a building, but the coward closed the door on him. He had no choice but to look for cover elsewhere.

As he was looking for somewhere else to hide, he heard a voice echo around him.

"_Leave or you will die."_

The ground began to shake and sink, he stepped back as a face began to appear in the sand and it let out an unholy scream. He didn't have to be told twice, he took of and ran.

The Magi's descendants stood in a line, on a far dune, watching as he ran into the desert.

"Should, we kill him? He knows." One asked the leader. The leader looked on in interest but shook his head. "No, let him live. The desert will take him and if not, I dont think he will be coming this way anytime soon." The leader stated as he watched Derek Hale stumble through the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years later**

Stiles stood precariously on the ladder, his arms full of books, as he tried to carefully stack them in order on the top shelf. He soon paused however when he noticed a stray book in his arms.

"Tuthmosis? What are you doing over here with the S's." Stiles tutted to the book before looking behind him to the other shelf. "Ah, that's where you go." He said as his eyes lit up.

"Lets see.." he clumsily tried to lean the ladder back to the other side, only for it to stop mid way and he found himself balancing unsteadily as if on stilts. "Oh! Oh!" he squealed before his ladder finally tipped, causing him to knock over the shelf he intended to go to, but of course it didn't stop there. Still lying painfully on top of said shelf, he watched helplessly as that shelf caused another to tip over, and another, till they were all lying on top of one another. He stood up and dusted himself off as he looked around nervously.

"I am so dead.." He said nervously.

Just then Professor Deaton came rushing in with a open mouth. "Omega Genises Stilinski, what in the name of the Pharaoh have you done this time!" He screamed as he looked on at the mess and ruin. "Oh, look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but YOU! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

"It was an acci.." he started to say only to be interrupted by Deaton. "No my Darling boy, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You are a catastrophe!"

"I said, I was sorry.." Stiles said guiltily.

"I swear boy I sometimes wonder why I even hired you." Deaton tutted.

"Well, you hired me because I am the only one who can catalogue and understand the system you use, and I am the only one in a 100 miles that can read and write Ancient Egyptian!" He said firmly as he clenched his fists.

"No I hired you because your parents, may they rest in peace, were our greatest patrons and because unlike me most people here are not willing to hire an omega." Deaton corrected as Stiles looked down mournfully. Deaton's face softened when he saw a tear in the boys' eyes. "Look." He said softly. "Just, clean this up. I dont know how and I dont care, just have it cleaned up in the next hour." he said before walking out.

"Im so stupid." Stiles groaned as he started to pick up the books. He stopped however when he heard a noise in another room. "Deaton?" He called curiously as he followed the noise into the room full of mummy's and statues. Another ding echoed from a nearby sarcophagus. Nervously he crept closer as he gently lifted the cover, he screamed and his eyes flashed yellow as a corpses' hand reached and touched him. His fangs flashed however in annoyance when he heard the laughter of none other than his best friend and pack mate Scott McCall.

"Ahaha you should have seen your face!" Scott laughed only to be hit on the head with the book Stiles was still holding. "Ow!" He howled rubbing his head.

"What do you think you are doing Scott? Do you have no respect for the dead?" He asked as Scott grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Of course I do. In fact sometimes I wish I could join them." He joked as he put the mummy's arm around his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish you would too, so you would leave me alone. I will not have you ruin my career like you ruined yours'." Stiles tutted as he pulled Scott out of the sarcophagus.

"Come on Stiles I'm practically your Alpha, your brother, you shouldn't talk to me like that." Scott said slyly.

"Look, I really am not in the mood for this Scott, I was rejected again by the board, they won't fund me, little less support the idea of me getting an expedition. Not to mention I just made a huge mess in the library." Stiles said listlessly as he sat down on the foot of a statue and put his face in his hands.

Scott's smile dropped and he kneeled in front of his friend. "Come on Stiles, you will get your chance, I just know it." Scott said taking the others hands away from his face and into the his hands. "Besides, I got something for you that will help you for sure." He grinned as he reached into his pocket.

"Oh Scott, not another useless trinket" Stiles sighed. "If I have to bring one more bauble to Deaton and convince him to buy it.." He stopped talking when he saw the little box that was in Scott's hand. He looked at in wonder as he took it and played with it for a few seconds, something about it, looked familiar, even if he couldn't quite place where or how he knew it. A moment later he somehow managed to open it and inside was a folded old faded parchment. "Scott, where did you get this?"

"Oh, um, in a dig, in thieves, please tell me I found something, all my life I have been trying to find something." Scott pleaded hopefully.

Stiles carefully unfolded the paper only to see it was a map. "Scott, I think you found something." Stiles said as he studied it.

"I knew it!" Scott said with a grin.

10 minutes later they found themselves in Deaton's office where the man himself was studying the map at his desk.

"I am convinced that this is none other than a map from the time period of the Pharaoh Amenhotep, and if you look here," Stiles pointed to a symbol towards the edge of the map. "it is the City of the Dead, I am sure of it. " He said triumphantly.

"Hamanaptra?" Deaton asked doubtfully as he held it up to the candle as if to see better.

"Lets focus on the point though, does this map lead to riches, like gold and other treasures?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Oh I would say so. Amenhotep was one of the richest Pharaohs around, but just think of all the historical relics we will find there, why I wouldn't be surprised if the Book of Life was there." Stiles said gleefully.

"Nonsense is what it is." Deaton scoffed right before the map caught on fire. Scott and Stiles tried unsuccessfully to stop the map from being ruined.

"You burned away part of the city! Now how are we going to find it?" Scott bemoaned.

"It is just as well, McCall many have gone in search of Hamanaptra but none have come back alive." Deaton informed them. "It would be better for the both of you if you were to just let this go."


	3. Chapter 3

".. many have gone after Hamunaptra, but none of them have come back alive." Deaton informed them. "It would be better for the both of you if you were to just let this go."

After agonizing about the ruined map. Stiles thought for sure they were done for, there was no way Stiles was going to fulfil his dream of finding Hamunaptra. That was until he found out that Scott may have lied about how he got the box, and that was how they found themselves at this dismal, low down mess of a prison, in the outskirts of Egypt.

Stiles looks around nervously, as many Alphas and beta's behind cages gave him catcalls and yelled lewd comments. He even had to bat a few wandering hands away . This was one of the reasons he hated being an omega, everyone assumed that just because he was some pretty omega, he was some weak little pup who was easily taken advantage of and only good for one thing, to be bred, and it wasn't like he was trying to portray himself as easy or anything, he was wearing simple black pants, a white shirt with a black scarf tied and wrapped neatly around his collar, and on his head sat a tan sun hat. Yet, there was one thing he couldn't cover, and that was his sweat omega scent.

With a huff he walked past the vultures and only graced them with a glance of disdain.

However, that was not at the top of his worries. No, his main problem was his pack brother Scott, and how he got that box.

"I can't believe you lied to me Scott. You are practically my brother!" Stiles huffed disapprovingly.

"I lie to everyone, why should you be so special?" Scott asked with a laugh. Stiles raised his eyebrow unimpressed by Scott's sense of humor. He did not get to retort though because the warden, a slimy man in black glasses came forward. "I take it you two are the ones that called about out new inmate?" He asked, eyeing the two, his gaze lingering with a frown on Stiles.

"Yes, I am the one that called." Stiles said stepping forward. "Genisis Stilinski." he reached his hand out and took the others hand and shook it limply, almost unsure of it, as he looked the slime man over. "Yes, I recall your voice." He said eyeing him with mild lust. "My name is Harris, Adrian Harris" He grinned.

"Yes, well Mr. Harris would you care to take us to this man?" He asked taking his hand away.

"Of course, this way." He said leading the way.

"What, was he in for anyway?" Stiles asked curiously as some men went behind the cage he took them to and went to go get the man they needed.

"I was wondering that myself when you called, so I went and asked him.." Harris said thoughtfully. "All he said was that he was looking for a good time." He shrugged as four men took out a messy haired bearded man who struggled for a bit before seeing them. He looked between the two and flared his nostrils as he smelled the air a grin creeping on his mouth.

"You got 5 minutes" The warden informed them before leaving them alone with the man.

"Mr. Hale...sir.." Stiles started nervously.

"The name is Derek, not sir." Derek said with a bored look on his face before looking at Scott. "Don't I know you?"

"No, I don't think so.." Scott said nervously.

"Derek, Than." he stops and clears his throat as he tried to steady himself and steer the conversation back.. "We are here to talk to you about a little strange box you once had.."

At that Derek shook his head. "No you aren't. You are here about Hamunaptra" Derek corrected with a grin.

"..what, how do you know, have you opened it before?" Stiles asked perplexed.

"No, I know because I was there." Derek answered truthfully.

"You lie!" Stiles gasped.

"No, you are an omega, you should be able to smell if I am lying or not." Derek said pointedly before looking back at a nervous looking Scott. "Speaking of lying, I know I have seen you before." He said pointing at Scott.

"I, just have one of those faces." Scott lied uselessly right before Derek managed to give him a right hook. People seemed to notice and were making their way over. Seeing this Stiles took off his hat and put it by his mouth hiding what he was about to say.

"Do you swear you know ?" He prodded hopefully.

"Every damn day." He joked.

"No, I mean, do you know where it is?" Stiles frowned.

"I know what you mean, look do you really want to know where it is?" Derek asked leaning as close as he could to the cage. Stiles nodded eagerly. "Come here." He beckoned and stiles got closer. "a little closer." Derek gestured. He kept gesturing till Stiles' face was pressed against the cage and Derek made his move. Swiftly he gently grabbed the omega's face and turned it towards his and gave him a deep kiss catching Stiles by surprise. He didn't stop kissing till he was dragged away by the guards. "Then get me out of here." Derek said before he was pulled back in the building he had come out of.

Stiles fingers lingered near his mouth where he could still feel the tingle of the kiss. He was awoken from his thoughts though by the Warden Harris hurrying over. " Mr. Harris, where are they taking him?" He asked frantically.

"To be hanged, apparently he had a really good time." Harris grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stiles fingers lingered near his mouth where he could still feel the tingle of the kiss. He was awoken from his thoughts though by the Warden Harris hurrying over. " Mr. Harris..where are they taking him?" He asked frantically._

_"To be hanged..apparently he had a really good time." Harris grinned._

* * *

Scott stood protectively by Stiles who sat by the Warden and watched helplessly as they put the noose around Derek.

"Any last words?" The man said as he put the rope around the growling alpha.

"Yea let me go." Derek growled. The slow man looked at him for a moment before calling something in another language back To Harris.

"What! No you can't let him go!" Harris yelled back annoyed before sitting back down. "I am surrounded by idiots." He muttered to Stiles who only winced. He looked back to Derek and back to The warden.

"What if i were...to pay you..would you let him go?" Stiles asked pleadingly.

"I would pay to see him hang." Harris sneered before gesturing for them to pull the lever.

"Please..i will pay...500..no... a thousand pounds." Stiles bargained.

"wait!" He called stopping the event. "what about something a little extra.. i am a very lonely man." He said rubbing his palm along Stiles leg causing him to gasp and hit the offender's hand with a bag and Scott's eyes to flash yellow in warning.

"Pull the lever" He called. WIth that command the lever was pulled and derek found himself being choked to death..only thanks to his alpha powers and quick thinking of putting his fingers between the rope and his neck was not broke..he had bought himself more time..whatever good that did..

"Great..his neck did not break..now we have to watch him suffocate to death." Harris complained.

"Wait..you have to let him live." Stiles said near tears...he couldn't explain it..but ever since that kiss..he felt a conection to him..not to mention..he knew where Hamunaptra was..wait! "He knows where Hanunaptra is!" He informed the Human warden quickly.

"You lie!" Harris said with narrowed eyes.

"I would never!" Stiles said outraged.

Harris looked from him to where Derek was still struggling and about to change color. "Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you... ten percent." Stiles promised.

"Hmm..no Fifty percent."Harris said not at all impressed as he ignored Derek's withering form.

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Thirty"

"Twenty-five!" harris bargained without thinking before he realizedhis error.

"Ha! Deal." Stiles cheered happily nearly purring in satisfaction.

"Ugg! whatever Cut him down!" He called to his men. They wasted no time cutting the nearly blue faced werewolf. He fell to the ground and started coughing before sitting up and looking up to where a satisfied Stiles still stood. Derek nearly passed out still from the loss of air but he steadied himself not wanting to appear weak..something told him that the omega up there was going to be the death of him...


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles groaned as he struggled with the luggage. "I am starting to wonder if its a good idea to bring him along." Stiles said off handedly to Scott who was grinning. "I just don't like or trust him." He lied as he tried to push the kiss from his mind..the kiss had been consuming him since it happened.

"Really i thought you seemed to like him well enough the other day." Scott quipped.

"Personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Stiles spat

"This guy sounds fun how can i meet him?" A voice quipped amusedly from behind them. Startled stiles turned around only to see a clean shaven and neatly dressed Derek hale. Even his hair was cut and slicked back. Stiles couldn't help but give him a look over..someone can clean up nice. He thought with a blush.

"Well Hale..you certainly look less atrocious" he snarked as he composed himself.

"And you certainly look just as peachey as before don't you?" Derek snorted as he fixed his asscot.

Just than there was a commotion behind them. "Hey be careful with my bags will you!" A mans voice said harshly. They turned to find The Warden Harris yelling at the sailors.

"Mr...Harris what are you doing?" Stiles asked trying to hold in his disgust.

"what you didn't think i was going to just let you go and cheat me. " he asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, I am coming along to protect my investment."

"Of course you are." stiles said faintly. With a grunt he went back to trying to pick up his bags. He was so busy struggling he didn't notice Derek coming up and reaching for them till they were out of his hands. He looked on in awe as Derek managed to put Stiles own bags on one shoulder and still carry his own bags with ease.

stiles couldn't help but melt and purr at the sight of such a strong alpha. WIth a wink Derek turned and got on board.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to get on the ship?" Scott asked smirking.

"Shut up Scott." Stiles hissed pushing past the other werewolf.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Alpha?" scott jeered.

"You are hardly an alpha..little less mine." Stiles snorted.

"Oh yea..you are going to make one lucky Alpha so happy." Scott deadpanned.

" Ha ha and you will be lucky to even get a mate with your sticky fingers." Stiles huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for it taking so long. i had ordered the mummy movies on dvd and i wanted to wait till it ariced so i could watch it as ai wrote for reference. I love the reviews i am getting and the questions. keep them coming it makes me happy and keeps me writing. also make sure you vote sterek.

to reward you for your wait here is a longer chapter compared to the last one..which was just sad.

* * *

A small rowboat crept closer to the big boat in the distance a murmer sounded on the small boat but a hodded figure with curly hair creeping out of it and youthful but serrious eyes turned and silently signaled for them to be quiet.

...

Will you just cut the cards Greenberg and stop fiddling with your stupid glasses." Jackson demanded.

"I can't see the cards if i can't see thru my glasses can I Whitemore?" Greenberg grumbled before handing the cards to each person just as Derek walked by. "Well hello there Nephew." a man grinned from the table. "Uncle..what a surprise to see you on this ship." Derek said strained as he flashed his red eyes at the others who only smiled pleasently. "Care to join in hale." Jackson asked with a grin.

"I never bet with my pocket only my life."Derek replied

"ah here we already got a wagger with you."Jackson said faking disapointment.

"What kinda wagger?" Derek asked suspitously.

"Why to see who would get to hamawhatever first." Jackson replied with a shit eating grin. "You are going to lose anyway."

"what makes you so sure you are going to win?" Derek asked frowning."also how do you even know we are going there?"

"Why because we got someone who has actually been there."Greenberg replied. "Sides Scott here told us." He added as he pointed to a guilty looking Scott who was also at the table holding his own cards.

"Did he now." Derek growled as he held the young werewolf tightly by his shoulders making sure to dig his claws in lightly causing the other to eep.

"yep 500 dollars to the winner."

"You're on ..you guys have fun. Don't make any bets you may regret McCall." He warned before leaving. He soon found The Omega..what did..he like to call him self..Stiles? Stiles was at a small table looking over a book. He set the bag he had over his shoulder down on the table causing Stiles to jump.

"Oh sorry did i scare you?" Derek grinned cockily.

"the only thing that scares me , are your manners or there lack of." Stiles huffed steeling a gaze at him causing the other to laugh. "Still angry about that kiss i see." Derek said dryly.

"If you would even call that a kiss." Stiles sniffed looking back at the book. Growling low he unwraped his bag on the table showing off an array of weapons startling Stiles. With an hand to his cheast he looked down at all the weapons ranging from guns to even small claw like weapons that fit on your finger. "I am sorry did i miss something..are we going to battle?" He asked as he picked up the claw.

"There is something under the sand..and i will not be going down there to face whatever it is unprepared.

"Yes well.." Stiles looked at them doubtfully. "I am looking for a book but my brother thinks there is treasure. What do you think is out there?"

"In a word evil." Derek answered dead panned. "The locals seem to think that Hamunaptra is cursed and that is called the land of the dead for a reason." Derek added serriously.

"Well i don't know about any curse but I am hoping that the book of the living is there. Its been of interest to me since i was a little puppy living with my parents when they were alive." Stiles explained.

"And the reason for wanting this book has nothing to do with the fact that it is made of gold right?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why Hale..you do know your history!" Stiles explained impressed.

"No..i know my treasure." Derek replied honestly as he took the claw out of Stiles hand and put it back.

"By the way Mr. Hale...um...why did you kiss me the other day?" He asked shyly.

"Why did I? Why not? I was about to get hanged it seemed like a good idea at the time and you were there." He shrugged as the omega started to hiss. "ohh...You...fiend!" Stiles growled half wolfed out. With a huff he took his book and left..leaving a confused Derek behind.

"What? What did i say?" Derek called out only to recieve a very american gesture with the Omega's middle finger.

"Omegas..." Derek shook his head. "They are so sensitive." he broke his gaze from the raging omega to look at a stack of boxes and sniffed the air. With purpose he stormed over there and pulled a very nervous looking Bennie. Dereks former member of the garrison. "Well well If it isn't You Bennie. I think i am going to kill you." Derek said already taking his claws out.

"wait..what about my children?" Bennie protested.

"Yea you don't have any children. so tell me Bennie what is your plan to lead them to the desert and leave them to rot like you left me?" He asked narrowly.

"Actually no..these Americans are smart they only gave me half and i wont get the other half till we get there." Bennie said mournfully. "Why are you here Hale? You never bealived in this kinda of thing." He added nervously.

"You see that Omega over there." Derek said pointing to where Stiles was petting a horse. "I owe him my life."

"ah..i see..you never where one to think with your brains when around women and Omega's were you." Bennie joked as Derek put his arm around the other. "Haha yea..bye Bennie." He said before throwing the other over board. He smirked at the satisfied splash. "God i hate him." He said with an eye roll. He was soon distracted however when he noticed a set of water droplet foot prints leading to the cabins.

...

Stiles was walking around trying to focus on the book he was reading but his mind was elsewhere as he continued to pace. "Oh Come on Genesis it was just a stupid kiss." He scolded himself as he put down his book and got into his pajama's a simple black night gown with some lace at the bottom and started to brush his hair. "It wasn't that good a kiss." He lied to himself as he bent down to pick up a hair pin . When he leaned back up he screamed. There in the mirror was another man in black holding a hook.

The man forced him against the wall by them making sure to push lightly against his neck with the hook. "Where is the map!" The man demanded . "The map? ...its over there." he said pointing to the table where his book sat.

"And the key? where is the key?" He demanded as he pushed him ugainst the wall again.

"I dont know what you are talking about! Easy on the merch." He said only for the door to slam open and Derek to force his way in gun in hand. "Genesis!" He yelled when he saw what was going on. Without a seconds thought he threw a candle that was nearby onto the other man setting him on fire and pulling the stunned Omega out the door. "Wait I need the map!" Stiles protested. "You don't need the map Stiles. I am the map. It's all right here." Derek said using his free hand to point to his head.

"Yea..thats reasurring." Stiles scoffed as he was handed Derek's weapons set. "Here hold this." Derek ordered as Stiles nodded and clutched it close with both hands. The whole ship was on fire and gun shots and snarls were all around them. Derek nearly lost himself when he narrowly missed getting shot three times.

"Can you swim?" He asked Stiles who was keeping close to him looking around scared. "IF the situtation calls for it." Stiles answered in a yell to make himself heard over the chaos. "Trust me it calls for it. " As he picked the protesting Omega up and threw him over board.

"What do we do?" Harris asked frantically. "You stay here and i will get help."Derek said dryly before jumping over board. Harris soon realized he had been had though and jumped over board following after them.

Meanwhile Scott had managed to go back to his Pack mates room and grabbed the puzzle box. He came out and nearly got himself killed when another man in black that was on fire ran at him . Thankfully the crazy american shot him dead and continued shooting at the others around them.

"You crazy americans." Scott said shaking his head in disbelef. Jackson and his friends were having way too much fun shooting the ones that were attacking them. A curly haired man came at him and he dodged just in time causing the startled young man to land over board with a curse. "Did i keep my cool or what?" Scott grinned as he tossed the puzzle box in the air and caught it easily. "Well its been fun but i am out of here." He said as he tucked the box securly in his pocket before jumpiing over board as he sauluted the curly head that was glaring at him in the water. His mask was off recealing just how young and good looking the man was. His face was not unlike one of those greeks he has seen in one of his travels with Stiles. "See you another time beautiful." He flirted before swiming off.

Stiles floundered and managed to get ashore with Derek ,Scott and finally Harris following after.

"This is a disaster. We have lost all our equipment,horses, and my clothes." Stiles whined looking down at his nightgown. "Hey at least we are alive Stiles." Hale said looking Stiles over with intrest. On the other side they were getting all the horses on land and Jackson was ordering them around. "Man this country is crazy." Jackson swore as he ran thru the water.

"Hey Nephew looks like we got all the horses." Peter called from their side as Derek looked on unimpressed.

"Hey Peter looks like you guys are on the wrong side of the river!" Derek called back as Peter and Bennie looked around before realizing that Derek was indead right. In frusteration they kicked at the water.


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you...I only wanted camels not five!" Scott argued with the egytian before him. "Don't you understand english!"

"Scott..just pay the man so we can go." Derek sighed annoyed and looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

Meanwhile Stiles was being praised and cooed at by some of the other omega's and females as they dressed him in fine black silk and jewels. "Girls...i can't exactly pay for something this nice." Stiles fretted. "I just wanted a few outfits to hold me over."

"And we will but we can't have you go travel with such strong Alphas looking like a mess." one Omega tisked causing Stiles face to turn a shade of red.

"It..is not like that." Stiles protested. "One of them is like a brother..and..the other...is well.." He floundered as he tried to come up with an excuse..a lie but the others around him only laughed knowingly

...

After Scott paid the man reluctantly Derek patted the sullen mans shoulder. "You know you could have got those camels for free if you had gave him Your Omega.' he teased.

"Yea..it's rather tempting isn't it.' Scott laughed at the joke as Stiles emerged from a tent decked head to toe in a rather erotic and sensual courtisan outfit surrounded by pampering omegas who was laughing at something Stiles had said.

'yea..really tempting." Derek said as Stiles turned and saw him looking at him and gave him a smile and a wave.

"try to be a little more subtle when you undress my friend huh." Scott said elbowing the other.

'shut up ." Derek snapped as he forced his eyes away.

...

Scott groaned as he sat uncomfortably on his camel. "Man I hate camels. They are so lumpy,stinky,and ugly. " He said making a face. "Why would anyone want to ride these beasts?"

"Oh i don't know I think they are cute. Aren't you boy." Stiles cooed as he rubbed his head.

...

The day waged on and the group grew tired. Mr. Harris was snoring on his as Scott stared at him in disgust. Stiles was already asleep and his head soon managed to gravatate towards Derek's shoulder causing Dereks lower region to become a little tight. Gently he moved the other's head and set it forward on the omega's camels head.

Annoyed by the snoring though Scott used his whip and hit mr. harris causing him to wake up. "Huh..what?" MR. harris said sleepily as he looked around. "Shh." Derek said making shushing noises before pointing to the still sleeping Stiles. "Wake him up and you die." He warned.

'you act like you are his Alpha." Scott snorted only to get hit in the back of his head by Derek. "Owe." He winced

"I said shut up.' Derek growled.

...

the next night right before sun rise the managed to make it to a streach of sand where the other group caught up with him.

'Hey don't forget 500 dollars is on the line." Jackson reminded Derek cockily.

"So...what are we waiting for? Greenberg asked? 'Where is it?"

"Paitence..ust wait for it." Benny said. They all stared ahead and watched as the sun started to rise only to revea a city. As soon as it was revealed everyone took off.

"Damn...here we go again..i have a feeling im going to regret this." Derek sighed as he urged his camel forward. It was a tight nit race but The other group didn't stand a chance once Stile's and derek got ahead however it wasn't Derek who won it was Stiles who did..When he accidently over excited the camel causing him to go even faster.

now 500 dollars richer Derek and company were setting up their dig site as Stiles instructed everyone what to do with the mirrors that were around them.

'Do they know something we don't?" Jackson asked Peter.

"Please they are being lead by an Omega..what coud an omega know." Peter snorted.

..meanwhile Stiles was busy fixing a mirror to his liking when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Curious to see what he wanted he turned around. "Yes Derek?" He asked with a smile.

"I..uh..got you a new tool kit..full of that stuff you need to..do whatever it is you do." Derek said handing it over awkardly. Stiles looked surprised for a moment before he lovingly ran his finger along it. He didn't want to know he got it..but still he couldn't help but feel touched by it.

...

"has anyone seen my tool kit?" Greenberg asked as he looked around him.

"God Greenberg stop losing your shit." jackson snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Once everything was placed just how he wanted it he gave Derek the go ahead and he lowered the rope down the hole below one of the statues. Stiles started to reach for the rope before derek stoped him. 'Here let me go first to make sure it is safe.' Derek insisted. Stiles seemed ready to protest but held back and stepped back and allowed him to go. A few minutes later he heard a thud and him calling up to him.

"Ok See you all down there.' stiles grinned before taking a hold of the rope he seemed to be doing fine till he slipped and screached in protest as he felt the rope burn. He braced for inpact but it never came. Instead he foudn himself hitting something rock solid..and it smelled amazing. He looked up only to see a grining Derek looking down at him. "Good thing i went first huh?" He said cockily.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hale and..put me down!" Stiles growled annoyed. Derek was still grinning even when he put the omega down. His smile disapeared soon however when he heard Scott complaining as he climbed down. "Ug..it stinks down here." Scott complained as he landed smoothly on the ground with the warden following soon after. "oh..nevermind i just found the source of the smell. " Scott said as he side glanced a sour looking Mr. Harris.

Stiles ignored them and walked over to a mirror that was nearby and turned it just right causing the liht from outside to refelct on the mirror and cause a chain reaction from other hidden mirrors. "ANd then there was light." Stiles proclaimed.

Derek looked around there was something ...oddly familure about this place..but he had never been down here before...ever. He felt..such a strong sorrowful but angry feeling almost bubble up inside him the longer he was in here but he pushed it aside to being over tired. he lead the way with a torch making sure to double check for booby traps and things that might be something that Stiles or Scott find interesting.

'wow..Mummys my good sir..Mummys." Scott explained as he looked around in wonder when they entered a bigger room. "This is where they made them."

"How can you tell?" Derek asked doubtfully as he leaned his hand on a stone slab.

'well for one..thats the cerimonial stone table they laid the dead boddies when when they started the mummification process." Stiles poined out with a laugh that only increased when Derek disgustedly pulled his hand off and started to wipe it off on his pants. 'Well...that's nice." Derek said as he continued to wipe his hands.

"Isn't it though?" Stiles grinned. "Do you want to hear about how they make a mummy?" Stiles asked gleefully.

'Gen..no one wants to hear about that." Scott scoffed as he took the pick axe he had and started examining a slight groove above him. "Hm..Do you think this is an opening to above us or something?" He asked as he craned his neck up a little more to get a better look. Stiles moved over to get a better look. "it could be. I don't want to damange it though without getting a better look up there. Let's go." He said already leaving.

"Well..he doesn't waste time does he.' Derek snorted as he started to follow.

" He gets like that." Scott yawned already tired of what was going on.

They found themselves following a long winding path they were broke from their silence when they started to hear an echo of voices filling the air in warning. Stiles tensed and instictively hide behind the strongest alpha of the two clinging to the black leather jacket as Derek's fangs came out and his eyes flashed red in warning as he fingered his gun. Scott already had his out as Mr. harris only looked on with a bored expression.

They turned the corner with guns out only to find a ton of guns pointed at them and on the other end was none other than Peter and Jackson in the lead. "You scared the hell out of us." jackson said lowering his gun as the others did the same.

"Hey..that's my tool kit!" Greenberg said outraged as he pushed past a few to get it. Stiles backed up further behind Derek and flashed his yellow eyes in warning. Greenberg stoped when he found a gun pointed at his face. "i think you are confused this is his." Derek said warningly. Greenberg hurriedly backed away. "You know what...you're right..my mistake." He lied as he gave in .

"What i want to know is what you re doing in our spot." Peter asked dryly as guns rose again.

"Don't you mean our spot." Derek growled. "Stiles wanted this spot and we are going to get it."

'Come on now there is about 20 of us and only what 4 of you..You don't stand a chance." jackson growled.

Stiles looked around asn noticed the a lose tiles with the same symbol that was on the ceiling and grinned before stepping between the two groups. "Come on now boys lets be a little more mature here. We can go dig elsewhere can't we boys?" Stiles said as he patted Derek's shoulder. Instantly his red eyes went back to normal and his put his fangs and gun away. "Your lucky He doesn't want it anymore or i would have ended you all." He growled before being pulled away by Stiles.

"Hey..were is our slimey warden friend?" Scott asked looking around.

"Who knows maybe he got lost." scott said hopefully.

"Scott be nice. " Stiles chastined.

...

Harris grinned as he looked up at the the jewels that were embedded on a figure on the wall. He took out a knife and started to pry them off. The jewels were shapped like some beatle like bug. "I bet i can make a pretty penny off of these." he grinned as he held one up to his eye for better inspection. He was too busy looking at the ring to notice that one had fallen out of his bag and onto the floor. once it landed on the floor it starte to crack open revealing a living scarab.

...

It took sometime but they were able to make a dent in the ceiling above where they were before.

"Are you sure that this is going to lead us up to where we were before" Scott asked doubtfully as Derek and him continued to dig at the bricks above.

'That or lead us to something else. Both the tile above us and and the brick above us has the same symbol. It has to mean something important." Stiles reasoned.

"Well if you say so." Scott said as he he continued to work. "Yea..im taking a break."

"What kinda alpha are you." Derek said dryly. "Clearly a real alpha needs to be doing all the work." He said before giving it one final hit causing the ceiling above them to rumble and crack. Thinking quick he lep of the ladder he was on and landed cleanly on his two feet. Just as he hit the ground he picked Stiles up and moved him further back making sure to stand in front of him to sheild him from any debris that may fall by them. What he wasn't expecting though was a big sarcophagus to fall in front of them. "Wow..we found something." Scott said as he gingerly walked over the rubble on the ground to get a better look.

"Hey...it's got the same symbol as that puzzle box i found." Derek said as he took a look.

"Oh..Key..! That man in black on the ship was asking for a key. I bet thats it. Scott give me that box.' stiles demanded holding his hand out.

"How do you even know i have it on me." Scott said with a frown.

'really Scott?" Stiles said raising an eyebrow. Sheepishly Scott handed over the box and Stiles opened it carefully before setting it in the star shapped hole on the coffine. "See perfect fit." Stiles said proudly. Just than a scream was heard and the discovery was forgotten for a moment as Stiles and Derek ran to go check it out. Scott grabbed the key and set it in his pocket before following them out.

Just out in the a hall a screaming Mr. Harris ran past them shirtless as he dug at his face.

"Mr. Harris." Stiles gasped only to see Mr. Harris hit a wall and fall down dead. "...what happened to him." He flinched when he heard more screams echo throughout the pyramid.

The other group was making a discovery of their own that ended up costing the lives of of 7 of their workers who found their skin being melted off by a hidden booby trap.

"I think we should call it quits for tonight." Derek said as he took a shocked Stiles by the hand and lead him out side.


	9. Chapter 9

Later they ended up going back to open the coffin only nearly scream as a gooey mummy nearly fell on Them.

"Thats not..right..he is still..Decomposing." Stiles said making a face as he eyed the case only to see something scratched on the inside. He knelt down to inspect it. "Hey..something is written here.." He gasped.

"What does it say?" Derek asked as he tried to get a better look.

"That..death is only the begining." Stiles replied with a frown. "Guys..this man was burried alive.."

later..

Parts of both group sat around a fire as they jesting about what happened..mostly avoiding the depressing subjects of their loss of crew...even if none of them were close to those who had died.

"So I heard you guys found a gummy old mummy." Jackson sneered. "I bet you could make some spare change if you were to sell it for firewood."

"haha Very funny jackson." Scott huffed.

"Just ignore him scott." Derek said dryly as he eyed Stiles who was making his way over only to see there was no room. Seeing this Derek eyed the others and glared his eyes flashing red. "Leave.' he ordered. "That's Stiles spot." He ordered to jackson who had refused to move from where he sat beside Derek.

"I don't see his name on it." Jackson muttered only to be growled at. "Ok..im out geeze..Lets go Greenberg." He said as his freind followed close behind.

Stiles didn't even comment on it as he sat beside Derek and eyed scott who was looking through the Wardens bag. "Scott..do you have no sense of respect..the man just died." He said narrowly.

"Hey! he isn't going to need it." Scott pointed out as he dug his hands in there only to yell in pain casuing Stiles to lean over as if to see if he was ok before Scott pulled out his hand and licked his bleeding finger that was already healing over. "I Cut myself on something" he explained before diging in the bag again only to bring out a broken bottle of wolfsbane laced wine. "sweet..its even aged 15 years..This man had good taste." Scott explained before taking a drink and passing it to Derek repsectively knowing Alphas should always have first drinks beofre betas and omegas. Derek accepted it before passing it to Stiles who took a big drink before licking his lips.

"Whoa...don't drink so fast kid." Derek cautioned.

"I can hold my liquear better than the both of you Alphas combined." Stiles snorted before recalling something. "Oh hey look at what i found laying by our mummy." he said before taking out a handful of strange black like shell like ojects. "this is The exoskeleton of a scarab." he explained. "Why..with just this and the fact that man's name was scratched out..I do belive that not only was this man COndemed in the this life but that in the after life as well...if my research is correct..he suffered from the worst punishment possible the Hom-Dai."

"Well that sounds bad." Scott comented as he took a sip of the wine.

"Oh it is they only used it to punish those who commited the the worst of crimes be it a sexual act or worse because they feared it so." stiles explained.

"Maybe our guy got friskey with the Pharoah's daughter." Derek joked.

"Actually this land was used and made during the time of the great Phroah Seti the first..and he didn't have a daughter only a son..although both died young...even no one knows how. They sadly never really kept good record of such things and no one has ever found the son's body so who knows how he died." Stiles shrugged. 'still for all we know Sai son could have been an omega and..so i guess in a way you could be right...we may never know."

Their festivities were interupted by the sound of horses forcing their way on camp. Stiles nearly dropped the bottle on the ground if it wasn't for Scotts quick work of catching it and making sure was not broken. Derek quickly hide Stiles behind him for protection as he flashed his eyes red in warning. Scott however wasn't feeling as brave and found himself taking cover bottle still in hand. Several hands were shot dead and some of the intruders were shot as well.

"This..is intense..man..i knew i should have stayed home." Scott said as he went to take a drink only to find it taken from him. He turned to his right only to see the blonde from the ship holding his bottle with a sly look and a gun pointed at scott. "Probably if i were you i would leave now." He said before taking a big gulp of it and handing it back with his gun still pointed at him. He stood up and glared at Derek who was still holding protectively to Stiles. "You all will leave this cursed place. This is your one and only warning." He growled before he signaled the others to move out as he jumped on his horse and followed them out. "You have until tomorrow night to be gone." He called out.

"This just proves something big is here." Jackson swore as he put his gun away. "I bet they want the treasure for themselves."

"These guys are desert people they value water and food not Gold or money.' Derek corrected. "They could care less about treasures."

He couldn't explain it..but he was really starting to feel uneasy..He already knew there was evil..and even he was thinking that maybe it would be best to leave..but it was all up to Stiles and he knew he wasn't going to give up his dream just yet.

"It's probably the curse." Peter replied with a grin as he patted a book by his side.

'there..is no such thing as curses." Stiles snorted before grabbing the bottle from a protesting scott.

"Be that as it maybe...I still think we should all..join forces...just for tonight." Greenberg said nervously. Everyone was on edge and but most of them some how managed to fall asleep. till al that was left awake was a very drunk Stiles and a completly sober Derek who was trying to teach him unsuccesfully how to fight but he kept stumbling and nearly falling.

"Maybe it's time to take a break and for me to have another drink." Derek said dryly as he took the bottle from a giggling Stiles.

"Unlike you and my brother..I know..when..when to say no and stop. " Stiles slurred.

'you know..I have been wanting to ask..but you i don't get..why are you here?" Derek asked the drunk omega.

"I know..what your thinking..What is a place like me..doing in an Omega like this.' stiles said knowingly with glazed eyes.

"yea..something like that." Derek smirked at the Omega's wording.

"Egypt is in my blood..My hic..mother was egyptian and my..dad was an explorer.." He explained.

"Ok..your parents i get..Your..pack mate..scott..I kind of get..but you i don't get at all.' Derek replied bemused.

"ooh..I may not be an explorer..or hic..an adventurer or a a treasure seeker or..a fighter!" He huffed as he stood up drunkily to glare down at he amused alpha who kept puting his hands out to make sure that the swaying Omega didn't fall over and hurt himself. "Mr. Hale...but...I ...hic..am proud ...of what i am!" he proclaimed looking proud of himself.

"And...what is that?" Derek prompted.

"i..." he paused drunkily as he was steadied once more by Derek. "..am...a..Omega..and..a Librarian!" He proclaimed doopily causing a smile to creep up on Derek's face before Stiles collapsed on his knees and stared lustfully ..yet lovingly at Derek. 'and..I Genesis am..going to kiss you right now Mr. hale.' he whispered before leaning in as Derek pursed his lips ready for it..only..the kiss never came..He heard and felt something hit his lap. He looked down and saw Stiles was now passed out cold on his lap. "And..we are done." Derek said in disapointment before kissing the air almost as if to imagine it already happened anyway before he fixed stiles so he was laying comfortably on his lap. He took off his jacket and laid it on Stiles slumbering form to make sure he would be warm. "Good Night Gen.." He sighed before taking a sip of the remaining wine. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry for the delay i haven't had much computer time so i wanted to do a quick update chapter..so you are going to have to wait till next chapter to find out who the mummy is.

The next day dispite the warnings they were back inside the tomb. Peter and his crew in particular. Though they lost half of their crew they were not dettered in the least. They now stood around the box they just found in the same area where the tragic incident yesterday happened. Jackson reached to open the box but Peter stopped him. "Wait you fool..this box is cursed." He warned as Jackson and his two friends looked at him before laughing. "Ha very funny Peter. Like we are going to believe in some stupid curse." jackson snorted.

'This is nothing to laugh at." Peter warned. "It says here on the box that: "Those who open this box shall be devoured by the dead should he arise." He read out loud.

"Well..than we just wont raise anyone from the dead." Boyd one of their freinds pointed out flatly.

'As if that could even happen." Jackson laughed.

"You...sure..it's ok to open it.." Greenberg asked nervously.

"Don't be a wimp Greenberg and come over here and help us open it you big baby." Jackson ordered.

'well..its on your hands.' Peter sassed before stepping back to let them do the dirty work. "Better you three get cursed than I."

It took a few attempts but the three managed to pry it open only to let out a noise of disapointment. "Really..all this over a stupid book." jackson moaned. "Where is the stupid treasure you were talking about Hale?" He demanded as he threw it carelessly over his shoulder only for Peter to catch it if only just barely in panic. "This my three simpletons is the treasure." He scolded. "This gentlemen is the book of the dead. Inside are the secret spells of ancient times."

"So...how much would we got off of this book." Greenberg asked eagerly.

"Nothing..its priceless..why if this were to get into the wrong hands we are looking at possible end of the world issues here." Peter informed him as Jackson kicked the box only for the bottom to open revealing gold plated urns. "ah..now that you can sell for money. Enjoy." Peter said dryly before muttering under his breath. "Simpletons."

"Uh..werewolf hearing..we can hear you." Boyd said pointingly.

"Yea i know." Peter grinned ferally showing off his fangs before sauntering out,book in hand.

some time later Peter was struggling trying to figure out how to open said book when Stiles walked by huddled close to Derek. He looked over and watched him struggle before a light bulb went off in his head. "Um..i think you need a key for that." He pointed out helpfully before walking away with a grin. Derek noticed but didn't say anything. Somethings were better left unquestioned...although...when he were to eventually look back at the events that were to follow..he would almsot wonder..if he should have stopped him before it even happened.

late that night Derek laid half asleep only to hear a sound of someone getting up. He didn't even open his eyes as Stiles rumeraged thru his uncles things before taking the book that was in his slumbering hands.. He crept back to his sleeping bag nearly soundlessly only to take the key puzzle box from A snoring Scott's bag.

"That is called stealing you know." Derek teased quiet but good naturedly.

"Accourding to you and Scott it's called borrowing without asking." Stiles huffed as he used the key to open the book.

'is that the book you have been after" Derek asked sitting up to look i over.

"No..the other book is gold and is called the book of life.. I think this is the book of the dead." Stiles corrected as he petted the book lovingly.

"Book of the dead? I hope you aren't going to e playing around with that thing..." Derek said with a frown.

'oh please what harm ever came from reading a book." Stiles snorted before opening it causing the wind to pick up and blow the pages and cause the fire to flicker ominously.

"That..seems to happen alot around here." Derek said as Stiles flinched.

"You are being silly..it is just a book." Stiles huffed annoyed with himself even more when he noticed the look Derek was giving him. "It is just a book!

'what does this book say than" Derek asked as he looked over to study it..but he couldn't read the signs.

"Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei... It speaks of the night and the day..Suey ahara oktu ubsin mas ibet baya. Iman tipten som pieke. Setsue yatuwe..." He read with ease..his voice seemed to echo in the tombs the tomb the still suspended mummy twiched under the ground before roaring as it came to life unnoticed by nearly everyone outside. Peter however sat up with a start as he screamed. "NO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You must not read from the book!" Peter called out just a a swarm of locus started to surround them. and cover their bodies as they tried to run for shelter. Peter took the book for Stiles as more locus landed on him..nearly covering his body. "What...have you done.." He said narrowly.

"...I just read from the book..this has nothing to do with the book...its purely coincindence." Stiles inissted as he was pulled into the tomb only to nearly scream when he saw a swarm of Scarabs crawling quickly towards them all. "What..the.." He said nervously as he was thrown over a small cliff onto the other side where the scarbs couldn't get them. "Scott come on.' derek called as he too jumped over. they both barely made it just some more of the crew were coverd by the swarm and eaten.

"Oh..my God." Stiles gasped looking sick. "Don't look Genim." Derek ordered as he hide his face so Stiles wouldn't have to look. stiles nearly sobbed at the sound of the screams as they were eaten alive.

Meanwhile jackson,boyd and Greenberg were running on another side of the tomb frantically. Jackson and Boyd didn't even notice Greenberg trip and drop his glasses. "Hey..i can't find my glasses." He cried out desperately as someone steped over him and he heard an unfortunent crunching sound of breaking glass. He pathetically reached out and grabbed the broken glasses an set them crockedly on the bridge of his nose as he got up and looke arund nervously when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Jackson?" He called out getting no answer. "WHo is there?" He asked he heard the foot steps get closer and it was now behind him. Slowly he turned around and he screamed.

The other werewolves on the other side of the tomb flinched at the sound of the scream.

Stiles stepped back in surpise only to find the wall behind him move and with a squeal of surprise he found himself in a new room. On the other end of the wall both Derek and scott were beating on other end trying to get to him. stiles calmed his breathing down to prevent a panic attack from coming on. He looked around and noticed an opening. taking a deep breath he slowly made his way into it only to see Greenberg standing with his back to him. "Oh...Mr. Greenberg it's so good to see you.." he said breathing out a sigh of relief...that lased for maybe two seconds before an eyeless greenberg turned to look sightlessly at him. Startled stiles backed away and found himself against a wall as if he could unsee what he just saw by getting away from him.

There were worse things lurking around the corner though when He foudn him face to face with the mummy he had uncoered only the other day...only this time..this mummy had eyes...greenberrgs eyes. "help...me...please.." He said as he put his clawed hands defensively in front of himself trying to sheild himself from the horror.

'He took my eyes!" the other man garbeled painfully from his postion where he sat on his knees. The mummy looked at Stiles with intrest. "My..Prince Genesis." the mummy said surprised around wiggling tongue that was not his own as he looked at him in surprise before revertently running his corpse like hand along the others face.

Stiles Eyes went wide at that. "how...do you know my name?" He asked fearfully but the mummy ignored him and continued to eye him lustfully.

'how poetic...that you should be here now..when i know I killed you..." He said with a creepy grin. "Still..its fortunute that you should be here..I shall use you to raise my love." he said before a gunshot was heard and a bullet was shot through him causing him to back away and screach inhumanly before another shot and he turned into dust. Stiles fell to his butt as he put his trembling hands in front of his pale face. He barely regestered Derek bending down and picking the trembling omega up and holding him close. "It is..ok..i am here..he is gone." Derek assured soothingly.

'He...knows..who i am...He knows who i am..." Stiles quivered before he was collapsed in Derek's hands in a faint. Derek carefully picked him up and held him close to his chest his head perched carefully on Derek's shoulder.

"I warned you to stay away from here..but did you listen..no." The curley haired blonde man siad as he and peter walked into the room. with A confused Scott behind them. "You have unleashed a evil that will destroy all of mankind."

"What...are you talking about I killed it. Its dead." Derek growled out as he clutched the passed out omega close.

"For your sake i hope you are right..For the priest _Deucalion _will destroy us alll other wise." the man replied coolly.

"Who are you anyway." Derek demanded flashing red eyes.

"I am the Omega Isaac..I am a descendant of the Magi who once protected the Great pharoah and his prince long ago...one of the remaining gaurdians who protected this land from idiots like you who just had to unleash him."

"...everyone makes mistakes.." Scott said sheepishly.

"Yea i am sure you stupid alpha. i am sure everyone just happens to accidently cause the end of the world. "He snorted.

"I told you i took care of it..he is gone." Derek insisted..but started to sound not so sure.

"LIke i said Alpha Hale..for your sake..i hope you are right." Isaac said with a glash of purple eyes. 'or..you will lose what you hold dear to you..again." He said before walking away with a puppy dog Like Scott trailing after him.

..."What..did he mean lose what i hold dear to me again..." Derek muttered confused before glancing down at Stiles who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Did...he mean You Genesis?" He wondered quietly..hoping it wasn't true...but something told him...he would have to keep him close...or something would happen..and he would lose him...He would lose his precious Omega if he failed..


	12. Chapter 12

Derek had never been more thankful to be back in thei city. Stiles though was hardly at ease and still a nervous twitching mess. It was almost as if he expected the Dead Priest to come get him at any minute...but he wouldn't not if Derek could help it. He tried to help Distract Stiles mind by getting him a present. A beautiful egyptian white kitten not quite a year old.

Stiles looked up at him in surprise when he was handed the cat. "I...um ..heard somewhere that the egyptians would worship cats like gods ..and that they were the gaurdians or something of the land.." Derek said awkardly as Stiles smiled softly and cuddled the cat close.

"thanks..i love him.." Stiles said quietly with a small smile. "Hmm..I shall name you Basset. That is the cat goddess of the hunt." He expaliend teasingly to Derek who only hnned. Basset seemed pleased with his name and purred as he rubbed his head against Stiles. A look of resolve overcame Stiles. "..Derek..we need to do something about that mummy." He said softly yet resolutely.

"Oh..no..we are doing nothing. " Derek said quickly as he took out Stiles suitcase and started to throw his clothes in. "Besides I thought you didn't even believe in all this curse junk." Derek retorted as he put some more clothes in.

"Well..comming face to face with a 3,000 year old mummy will convert anyway." Stiles retorted as he took his clothes out and threw them on his bed only for Derek to put them back in plus some more. The cat seeing the bag being packed jumped in and started to rub his head along the suite case with a purr. Derek gently picked the cat up and set the purring cat down on the bed . Stiles picked up the cat and held onto it protectively as he glared at Derek. Derek ignored the glare and put more books in the suitecase. " We are going to go out this door and leave this place without looking back." Derek ordered using his alpha powers to try and get Stiles to submit. "This is not our problem."

"It is kinda everyone's problem." Stiles corrected as he set the cat down and started to pick the books out one by one. "We raised it from the dead and now we need to put it back." Stiles hissed as he took the last book out.

"What is this we?" Derek retored making a face. "There is no We." He emphasized the we part. "Didn't i tell you not to play around with that book" He growled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THAT BOOK." He repeated as Stiles huffed.

"Yea i know me me me me. I raised him and i will destroy him." Stiles argued back.

"Yea with what? remember what that guy Isaac said? No mortal wepon can kill him." Derek pointed out laying his hands on the suite case.

"Than we will just have to get immortal ones." Stiles growled slamming the suite case closed on Derek's fingers causing him to wince in pain as he pulled his fingers free.

"Oh no You aren't!" Derek growled as he glared at the suitecase. "I appreaciate that you saved my life..I really do but we had a contract and I was to take you there and than take you back safely and alive might i add! I intend to do just that and than its contract terminated!"

Stiles eyes flashed purple as he glared on the other end . "Is that all i am to you a contract!" He seethed hurt.

"Look Genesis either you come with me or you can stay here and try to save the world." Derek growled.

"I am staying here." Stiles hissed unmoving.

"FIne." Derek sneered throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Fine." Stiles huffed looking away

"Fine!" Derek retorted with a grin before leaving. Stiles crossed his arms as he shook his head in agravation and pursed his lips. "ooh...He is so infurating." Stiles moaned in agravation before turning to look at the cat who stared at him with unwavering eyes. "Maybe i should just give up men and become a Crazy cat lady..or man.." he joked as Basset gave a mew in reply.

...lline break rawr...

An elder man drunkingly talked to the harmem girl who tried to prevent him from stepping into the water fountain but failed. Startled the man looked down. "Some bloody idiot spilled his drink." He said shaking his head in disaproval. 'Anyway..as i was saying my whole platoon went down..they are all dead..but i tragically lived..and.." He trailed off when someone touched his shoulder in passing. "Hey Conrad." Derek said with a nod before passing him.

'Hey Hale! Ever since the great war between humans and werewolves all those years ago I haven't had a single challange worthy of a man like me!" he complaind as Derek sat down beside Scott who was about to pour himself a drink. Derek gently got Scott's attention and pointed to the the drunk with his chin. Scott poured him and Derek a drink as Conrad came up behind them. "Yea we all have our little problems today don't we Conrad." Derek humoured as he took a sip of his gin.

"Yea well i just wish i coulda gone down in flames instead od wasting away in boredom and booze." He complained not noticing Derek saying it with him..Derek had the complaint memorised having heard it many times before. "Well Cheers." Conraid said taking the cup form Scott before he could even drink it. Scott made a face as he looked at the now empty glass but wasnt about to chance drinking from that. "Um...bartender can i have a new glass?" He called out as Conrad clapped his hands on both their acks causing scott to almost drop the bottle he had in his hand. "Well its back to the old airfield see you later chaps." He said good naturedly before leaving.

"Tell me Scott has..your packmate stiles..always been so.."He started to say only to have scott interup with a nod. "OH yes...always..." He answered knowingly.

"Well we are all packed and ready to go..but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning." Jackson said as he took a seat beside Scott and Boyd sat stone faced by Derek.

"Running cowardly with your tail tucked firmly between your legs I see." Scott teased.

"Easy for you to say McCall, You don't have a sacrad walking corpse after you" Jackson growled taking the ottle from and taking a deep drink.

'yea..how is your friend by the way?" Derek asked concerened.

"How do you think he is?" Boyd asked bitterly. "He had his tongue and eyes ripped out. How would you be?"

"Poor bastard." Jackson said shaking his head.

Linebreak

'I am so..pleased to meet you." Greenberg said as best he could with a napkin to his mouth as he reached his hand out blindly for the clocked man before him only to have Bennie stop him. "Prince Deucalion does not like to be touched..im afraid its a silly eastern superstion." The man siad primly as he put his hand back.

"'sorry." Greenberg said flustered.

"My Prince would like to thank you for your hospitality..' Bennie started as Greenberg tried to assure them it was nothing. "...he would also like to thank you for your eyes..and your tongue..but im afraid he needs more from you." He said softly in false sincerity.

"No..." Greenberg said as a look of horror and realization over came him.

"I am afraid it must be done. He must consumate and finish the curse you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves." Bennie explained as the mas was removed and revealed the corpose face that grinned before he lept at the sobbing blind and muted man who could barely scream.

linesbreak screaaaaaam...

"cheers ." jackosn said as the three of them clinked their glasses together before taking a sip only to spit it out right after. "Oh god..that tastes like.." Scott started to say as other were also spitting out their drinks and looking around in confuson. Derek looked around only to see the fountain turn red with ..."Blood." Derek gasped as he dropped his glass and walked over to look at the fountain that was now unleadhing blood instead of water.

"And...the rivers and waters of egypt were red as blood." Scott quoted the bible.

"He is..here." Derek gorwled thru fangs as he clutched his clawed hands together.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles was walking along the building book in hand as he tried to find a solution. He was so immersed in his reading that he didn't even notice Derek running towards him frantically.

'oh Genesis!" Derek called out still running. Startled but pleased Stiles turned around looked up at him with a smile. "...Oh Hale you are still here."

"Yea Gen..We got problems." Derek said before looking up. Curious Stiles also looked up only to gasp. Up in the sky fier and rocks was litterally falling down and killing people and crushing buildings. Stiles gasped as he leaned into Derek for protection as he clutched the others shirt. Taking The others hand Derek lead him away from the supernatural attack and to safety. Stiles for his part tried to not look at the people who were on fire and focus instead on the ground and his steps to make sure he didn't falter or trip.

They soon found themselves in Greenbergs room only to find it was too late for him. ON the chair where Greenberg once sat was a mummified like corpse. they heard a rustling sound and turned only to see none other than the mummy a few feet away growing new muscle tissue. Well he was still changing he turned and roared at them. Derek pushed Stiles away from them and behind him as he growled himself and took out a gun and started shooting. However each shot hardly made him flinch and just kept coming. "We are so screwed." Derek groaned mummy turned to where Stiles was pressed against the wall and stalked towards him with purpose.

Stiles pressed himself as close as he could to the wall as if hoping he could disapear into it..but no such luck. The mummy put a hand on both sides of the others face. "thank you for releasing me my Prince..but soon you shall help me once more to get Julious back.' he said before leaning as if to kiss the omega before the sound of piano keys broke the moment. The mummy turned to look only to screech at the sight of Basset hissing at him. With a scream of horror the monster disapeared in a twister of sand.

"We are in very serrious trouble." Derek said as a nervous looking jackson and a open mouthed Scott stood behind them. "...No shit." Jackson cursed.

Not that long aftr they found themselves entering the Cairo museum of Antiquties.

"Why are we here?" Jackson asked with a huff.

'We are here because there is only one man i know who could help us at this point." Stiles replied bfore opening the door. "YOU!" He accused upon seeing Isaac standing by Deaton. "What are you doing here?" Derek growled red eyed as the others behind them took out their guns and pointed.

"Are you going to let us answer or are you just going to shoot us?" Deaton asked dryly. Derek's eyes changed back but he still held protectively to Stiles. "I am willing to go out on a little faith here." He allowed.

"How kind of you." Isaac snarked.

'We are part of an ancient soceity that has been given the task of gaurding the land of the dead to make sure and prevent the rise of the High Priest Deucalion from the dead. A task given to us by Former Pharoah's head Magi himself before his untimely passing." Deaton explained.

"Yea..and now because of you we have failed." Isaac drawled unamused.

"Be that as it may..does this really justify the killing of innocent people all these years?" Stiles asked in disaproval.

"hmm let me think." isaac said. "Yes!"

"Question! How come he doesn't like cats?" Derek asked confused as Stiles scolded Scott for playing with a statue.

"Cats are the gaurdians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully reborn..than he will fear nothing." Isaac explained.

"You..are so smart.." Scott flirted as he stared at him with wide eyes full of lust and puppy love. Isaac though ignored him and looked away from him..causing Scott to pout.

"Um...He seemed to know my name./ although he called me a prince...and..he talked about someone named Julious..and said i was going to help bring him back.." Stiles said tentively." i could be wrong..but i think this causes some concern..for my safety."

Isaac and Deaton looked at each other knowingly before eyeing Stiles critically. "He must still love him..even after all this time.." deaton said not at all surprised. "Julious is the reason he was cursed all this time..He must be trying to find a way to bring him back again."

'It seems as though he as already found a human sacfrafice as well." Isaac said with interest.

"Ohh..bad luck old mum." Scott said sorrowfully.

"Actually this is good luck. We can use him as bait to lure the monster." Isaac explained with a smirk.

''hell if i let you do that." Derek growled protectively.

"We have little to no choice." Deaton said appalogetically.

"His powers are already growing." Isaac said poitning upward. They watched as the sun was covered.

"And..the sun was covered and darkness spread throughout the land of Egypt." Scott quoted nervously.

"We must act soon." Deaton informed them as they continued to watch Darkness spread.


	14. Chapter 14

A few moments later a protesting Stiles was arguing with Derek. "We need to do something and if me being bait will lure them..I really don't see what the problem is.' stiles argued as they stepped into the living area.

"You don't see the problem with risking your own life..really Stiles." Scott said flatly as he and the others cam up from behind. "Derek talk some sense into him."

"What you think just because you two are Alpha that you guys can tell me what to do just becu.." Stiles started to rant only to find his mouth forcefully shut with a deep and dominating kiss that caues him to go from ranting to moaning in bliss as his clenched fists unwound before wraping around the big Alpha's shoulders. He leaned up on his toes and deepened the kiss as Derek growled into it making sure to keep his dominance into the kiss. While the Omega was distracted with the kiss He lifted him up and tucked the others legs around his waist and carried him into the Omega's bedroom.

Next thing Stiles knew he was laying on the bed with an alpha laying on top of him and biting gently but firmly on his neck. The omega whined in protest before the alpha let go of his neck with a snort. "You will be staying here." Derek growled before getting off the pouting Omega's body.

"The hell! You can't just get me hot and bothered and leave me like this just to get your way!" Stiles panted as he shakily sat up on the bed.

'if you behave maybe I will come back and finish the job." Derek grinned showing off his fangs in a cocky smile.

"Asshole!" stiles hissed flashing his purple Omega eyes in anger as Derek shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned to see a group of highly uncomfortable if not turned on Alphas and betas standing there watching him.

"what are you idiots looking at?" Derek growled.

"Nothing...' they all said at once making sure to look every other way but at the big Alpha and tried to ignore the still whinng and begging from Stiles who was moaning wantingly.

"That''s what i thought. Now listen here. No one is allowed in there and He is not allowed out." He ordered flashing his red eyes.

"Hey man you got it..the door stays closed." Jackson said quickly putting his hands up in surrender. He as a beta knew when to listen.

"You..come with me." He ordered as he grabbed a reluctant Scott. 'What..no..i thoughti would man the fort here.." Scott protested. "You know..protect the door...No? Ok..i am going." He said as he allowed himself to be led out the door. "Where..are we going anyway?" Scott asked tentively.

"To go save my uncle's ass." Derek growled.

"Sounds..fun.." Scott joked weakly.

Short i know..but you all wanted an update today..so here you go. DOn;t worry my next chapters will be longer.


	15. Chapter 15

ug...i missed my deadline of monday...i am so ashamed...I will make it up by doing double updates like i did last week were i updated 3 times..or does all those updates make up for this? lol..and oh wow..we are nearing the end of part 1...wow..

* * *

Derek and Scott made their way into the building. "Are you sure this is where they said his office was?" Derek asked doubtfully. It didn't seem like a place his uncle would live. It was far too dingy and ..not as luxerous as Peter normally would be used to. "That's what Boyd had said.' Scott replied as they opened the door only to see Peter taking down a nervous looking Benni with a growl. "what is going on here?' derek asked raising an eyebrow at the scene. "Bennie?"

"Your old friend here was digging thru my things." Peter said dryly. "I sure hope this isn't something you put him up to."

"Hell i barely talk to him at this point.I was coming here to help you." Derek retorted as he himself punched Bennie who was trying to escape. "Mind telling me what you are doing here Bennie?" he growled flexing his laws in ront of the downed humans neck.

'Don't kill me..he...wanted some jars..I was supposed to get those jars." Bennie pleaded sweating.

"He? Who wants the jars?" Scott asked. "what jars is he talking about..not those stupid jars boyd and the ther two were carying around..."

"...I don't know..I just know those jars have his Dead girlfriend in them." Bennie answered.

"i can quite assure you i was not stupid enough to even touch touch those." Peter snorted. "I only wanted the book...A book which i might add..no one was supposed to read...esspecially around dead people."

'i told him not to read from the book.." Derek replied sullenly.

"That can't be all he wants..." Scott pointed out outloud.

"That is true.. What else are you hiding Bennie." Derek demanded before pounding him on the floor a couple times.

"Ok Ok..stop hurting me. I am working with him..but only because I am immune..he wont hurt me i work for him." He whinced in pain.

"I will hurt you even worse if don't start talking in two seconds." Derek said baring his fangs. "I will rip your thorat out with my teeth."

'ok fine..he is coming after everyone who touched jars..to regenerate and become immortal..he just wants that... to control the world..that book you have...and um...oh yea He wants the werewolf you have a crush on ..the Omega for a human thats it." He finished lamely. "He is heading there now.'

"He is after Gen right now?" Derek gasped beofre giving him one last pounch before heading out the door. "Well..this is turning out to be eventful." Peter sighed before digging under the floor board and taking out none other than the book of the dead. "What did you think i would hide it in plain sight/ please." He said dryly to Scott before following them out.

Meanwhile Stiles was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was in such a deep sleep he didn't even notice the sound of the muffled dying scream of boyd and Jackson or when sand started to fall out of his keyhole and into the room quickly filling it and making a pile. The pile soon morphed into a near perfect human looking Deulican. His half mummified mouth turned upwards into a grin as he walked over to where Stiles was sleeping before running his hand along the tender flesh causing Stiles to nearly purr in contentment as he leaned towards to touch. "Hm...Derek.."Stiles sighed in contentment in his sleep.

Deulican frowned at that but didn't look surprised at all at the comment. "So even in this life..you still love that fool. How quaint." He murmered before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Stiles responded at first before he opened his eyes and saw who was kissing him. It was not Derek..Not derek at all! He couldn't move away from it as he was forcefullykissed and held down. The moment was interupted by the door banging open. The mummy lifted his head up and screached inhumanly before starting to charge. Right before he could reach Derek, the said alpha picked up Stiles white cat and held it up causing him to shreik adn step back in terror.

"You win for now Derekus." Deulican warned before disapearing into a twister of sand before escaping out the window.

"What did he say?" Derek askeed before he could get a reply Stiles Ran to him and held onto him near tears. "He...kissed me..The bastard kissed me. I feel so dirty." He quivered near tears as Derek held protectively onto him. "It's Ok Stiles..we will get that bastard and kill him."


	16. Chapter 16

I only have..maybe 8 chapters or so left of this story till i move onto part two. I split this chapter into two because..i wanted to make sure the second part was mostly dedicated to the action..that was to happen.

* * *

Derek gently laid Stiles onto the bed and kissed along his neck as he tried to ease the omegas nerves. "Let me remove the taste of his lips from yours." Derek offered before leaning down and kissing him deeply causing Stiles to purr into the kiss as he deepened it When he finally came up for air he smirked at the alpha above him. "You better be careful Alpha Hale I am not like normal Omegas ..I wont bow down and submit to just anyone..and even than I wont do it." He warned with a soft growl.

"Hmm and you should know Genesis..that I like a challenge."Derek said with a pleased rumbling growl before biting deep into the Stiles shoulder officially laying claime on the omega. "You are mine now..No one will dare lay their hands on you." He said as he licked the wound clean making sure it healed leaving a nice scar shapped like a crecent moon..a mark of his pack.

"What...if they do?" Stiles gasped out in pain and pleasure.

"If..they do..I will kill them." Derek promised.

"Take..me..please." stiles pleaded wantingly.

"As you wish my treasure. "Derek said as his eyes flashed red before leaning into kiss him once more.

* * *

Line break..

"Alphas..they have no tact and can't seem to keep it in their pants when it comes to omegas." Peter snorted as he leaned against the wall outside the room . Next to him Scott was eyeing the dead boddies of boyd and Jackson. "Shouldn't..we do something.. about the dead wolves by us? I don't know..it is just a suggestion.."

"I am not touching those.." Peter sniffed airily. "You can though."

"...Serriously.." A voice said as two more people walked into the room. 'they couldn't wait till..after we saved the world to breed?" Isaac said making a face.

"Well my Nephew..has quite the libido..I am sure we can get started in..about 45 minutes.." Peter paused when he heard the Omega moan something lewed that turned even scott's ears red. 'hmm..make it 15.." He said with a nod.

The heat nearly affected Scott who turned to look at Isaac only to get growled at. "Don't even think about it McCall." Isaac hissed.

20 minutes later the new couple were dressed and looking a little too perfect as they looked every where but at the four staring judgementally at them. "Well..we..should..probably..go save the world now.." Stiles said with an awkward cough.

"Well if you all have that out of your systems.. I suggest we go and try to stop them..while we can." Deaton suggested leading them out.


	17. Chapter 17

I got a beta now. so she is looking thru all my past chapters and will be edditing them as she can. We have already updated the first two chapters. so yay

* * *

Derek and the others opened the door only to get a nasty surprise. there outside was a huge group of people with boils and other sores..but that wasn't the problem..the problem was they were waiting outside for them and they didn't look happy.

"Its gotten worse these people are under the Priest's control." Isaac said grimly.

"When it rains..it pours doesn't it?' Derek asked dryly as he looked around to try and figure something out. His eyes soon came upon a empty car with the keys still in it. "Come on this way." He said already grabbing his mate's hand and tugging the surprised young man in his direction. The others followed and climbed into the car after him. Stiles went to work at putting his seat belt as Derek looked at him disabelief. "Stiles i think the seat belt is the least of your worries." he sighed before starting the car and plowing thru a crowd of people causing Stiles to gasp. 'those poor people..should we stop and see if they are ok?" He asked looking back.

"I am sure they are fine Gen..lets just worry about ourselves ok." Dereked yelled over the noise.

"'nephew..we have a problem." Peter infromed them as he looked behind them. "..it seems some of them are trying to jump in the car. " he said as he punched one before it could jump up and into the car. "I don't suppose you could drive any faster"

"If you have an issue with my driving you take the wheel.' Derek snapped as he took a sharp turn.

"I really don't think this is the time to be fighting." Isaac reminded dryly.

'Will you guys just let me drive!" Derek growled only to crash into a poll.

"Clearly you shouldn't have been driving." stiles snapped only to be thrown over the alpha shoulder. "You..stupid brute! I can walk!"

They made their way to an alley hoping to hide for a moment only to notice the crowds parting. "Well..this can't be good.." Scott muttered.

"You think." Derek growled when the parting crowd revealed none other than the mummy. "Give me the prince and I might spare you."

"You do not belong in this time period. .You know this is not your long lost love. I implore you to go back to sleep." Deaton insisted trying to reason with him.

"You have no power over me holy man." He roared before sucking in deep and the others watched in horror as his life was sucked right out of him till he fell dead like an empty husk. "You...are only supposed to do that to people who has touched the box!" Isaac explained in horor and out rage. "Such is the point of the curse!" He snapped.

"He did touch the box." Deucalion smirked.

"Its..true..he examined it today." Peter frowned.

"Speaking of which.." The mummy said as Peter resigned to his fate. "Derek..i am sorry..for all the trouble i caused you earlier in life...please..do me a favour and kill this freak again..promise me." he said before rushing forward and tackling The surprised mummy to the ground as Derek used that opertunity to take Stiles and gesture the others to follow him as they ran.

Derek mentally thanked Peter and winced when he heard Peters scream of pain and horror. He would have time to mourn later...now he had to try and keep Stiles safe and find a way to stop this monster.

They tried to outrun the mad crowd and the raining fire but Isaac soon tripped and Scott ended up going back just before the mob came to them. "Isaac you ok?" he asked concerned. Isaac nodded as he took th offered hand and helped himself up. "I might kiss you when this is all over." Isaaac blushed before trying to follow them. Only to come face to face with Deucalion.

"Last chance Prince Genesis surrender yourself now..and I will spare your freinds." Deucalion snarled.

"I surrender." Stiles said stepping forward ignoring Derek's protest. He walked over there with a purpose looking every bit as regal as a real prince. he still had no Idea why this crazy dead guy insisted on calling him a prince..but if he wanted him so bad..he could have him. If it would save his freinds.

"I am glad you see it my way.' the Man said as he smirked. He was now completely put together and at full power. Nothing would stop him now if he had a say about it.

"Stiles..no." Derek protested as Stiles turned to smile at him.

"It's ok I trust you..but just remember if you don't save me in time..I will come back from the dead and rip your balls out okay?" He said before kissing him lightly.

"He is..very reasuring isn't he?" Scott asked with a cough as he watched his pack mate be taken away.

"Shut up Scott." Derek growled before shooting a man that tried to attack him. "Let's go."

"Where? what are we supposed to do? He won?" Isaac asked nervously.

"To an old Freind...and its not over till i say so." Derek growled as his eyes flashed red.

twenty minutes later they found themselves at the bar where Dispite the chaos the man Condrad Fenris was sitting drinking ale. "Oh you all are back." he said with wave before offering them a drink which they denied. 'how would you like a job Fenris." Derek asked leaning against the bar.

So, what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps." conrad asked taking a drink.

"Not a damn thing." Derek snorted.

"Is..it Dangerous?" he asked hopefully.

"Well.." Derek seemed to conisder this. "You probably wont live thru it." He admitted.

"By the moon In the sky...You really think so?" Conrad asked eyeing him eagerly.

"Well..everyone else we have bumped into has died so far ..why not you?" Derek stated dryly.

'yep...its highly dangerous..we are going after an actual living monster." Scott admitted.

"So...Whats the challange ?" COnrad asked setting his glass down giving them his full attention.

'Oh you..know the ushual..rescue the omega in distress,kill the bad guy..save the world." Derek said nonchalntly as i he was talking about the weather.

'You got yourself a pilot!" Condrad grinned. "tell me where You want me to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles ignored Bennie as he kept translating things that The reserected mummy had been saying so far.

"Can you stop trying to translate him..You are horrible at it and i can understand him just fine thank you." The omega huffed. "So just shut up okay."

'My appaologies.' Bennie said with a mock bow before turning away and muttering an insult in french.

"I can undersand French too." Stiles said lightly. "Oh..and i also know latin,spanish,and pig latin..I am just letting you know in case you get any other ideas to try and insult me."

* * *

Scott held nervously onto Derek who barely looked bothered by being in such an old plane...or the fact that they driver was far from a perfect pilot...or that the rickety plan seemed like it was ready to fall apart. "This doesn't seem very safe." Scott yelled above the noise. "It doesnt even have seat belts!"

"What?" Conrad asked not hearing him. "You want me to go faster?" He yelled back causing scott to cringe. "How is the other Wolf doing by the way? " He asked looking over to the right wing where a terrified to the wing for dear life.

'he will be fine just focus on whats ahead of us." Derek ordered.

"I hate you all!" isaac screamed. "I also hate Flying!"

Stiles heard the Airplane nearin and looked up with a grin. "He is coming for you." Stiles grinned as he looked up at the plane.

The mummy growled as he looked up before gesturing for the other two to step back. With a grin he turned back towards where the plane was and opened his mouth wide as he raised his hands. Stiles watched in horror as the sands errupted and formed a big tidal wave before forming a face.

"What...in Gods name..is that." Scott screeched pointing.

"Yea you need to go faster Conrad." Derek yelled.

"Well this is exciting!" Conrad yelled gleefully. "This is even better than the war!" He said as he speed up trying to take a turn to get away from the mouth that was just inches away from swollowing them.

"No...stop it!" Stiles scream in a panic. "You will kill him if you continue like this! as he tugged on The other man who shoved him in response sending him flying a foot away into the sand. "YOU JERK!" He screamed as he hit the sand in watched in horror as the plane was swollowed whole.

Thinking quick Stiles got up and ran shoving the mummy to the ground distracting him causing the sand funnel to spit The plan out and send it flying out of harms way.

The four of them on the plane screamed as the plane plummited to the ground below. Scott reached out for Isaac pulling him to his side and holding him protectively as they braced for impact.

Back where the other three were The mummy turned and glared at the boy. "You will not do that again. You hear me!" He growled as he held the boy up by his neck nearly chocking him before dropping him on the ground and gesturing for Bennie to help him up. "I...need a new job." Bennie grumbled.

"Maybe you should be a grabage man..you are trash." Stiles hissed.

"i will drop you." Bennie warned.

"Good than i wont have to have your gross hands on me." Stiles said making a face.

The plan landed with a crash and Isaac and scott hurried out and away from the sinking plane. Derek flatered looking over at Conrad who was clearly dead but had a big smile on his face. He had finally got the death he wanted. "Goodbye COnrad.." he said grimly with a nod before hoping out and watching as the plan sunk into the sand creating a grave for the old vetran.

"Come..on..let's go..Stiles is waiting for us." Derek said with firm resolve. He was going to save him if it was the last thing he was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

I have not forgoten about this story. I have been busy with the harvest festival ball,getting things ready for holloween and been sick with an ear infection. Also just so you know Chapter one thru three is edditied now.

* * *

Stiles shivered as he entered the same tomb he fleed from only a few days prior. "Never thought..i would not want to enter a tomb ..but ..yea..i dont want to go in there.' he muttered as Bennie pushed him in. "You know...The bad guys always get whats coming to them..and the lackeys always fall." Stiles grumbled as he was pushed.

"ALways?" Bennie asked nervously.

"Always" Stiles promised before shoving him aside and following them inside.

* * *

It took some walking but they made it to the tomb in time after they "borrowed" some poor groups camels. It took them a few hours before they were able to make it to the land of the dead. 'Are you sure they are here..maybe they are at the candystore." Scott joked weakly.

"Yea keep wishing." Derek rolled his eyes.

"How can you call yourself an Alpha with how cowerdly you are?" Isaac demanded eyeing him in disaproval.

"To be fair i have only been an alpha for a few years..and all i have had in my pack was Stiles and he kinda boss's me around." Scott admitted weakly.

"You know what...i just may let you be my alpha..You would at the least be an easy tool." Isaac teased before stepping fearlessly intot he tomb.

"Omega's now..they just dont really submit and listen do they?" Scott asked weakly.

"It's only because you don' know how to handle them little less yourself." Derek scoffed before following Isaac inside. "Quickdraw." he snickered.

"Wait...Stiles told you about that!" he asked red faced.

"Thats not all I have heard." Derek informed him.

* * *

Stiles noticed that the mummy was distracted and that Bennie was fortunently not paying attenion either. He used that to his advantage before he broke out in a run. He was not about to be sacraficd for some undead mummy if he could help it. Screw that! he panted as he turned a corridor and ran past a statue that he could of sworn he saw before...even though he couldn't have...as far as he recalled he had never been down this way.

For a moment he was in a diffrent time period and no longer dressed in his normal black omega clothes but a scantly clad tunic with a gold color around his throat and gold bangles around his ankles and wrists. Running thru each corridor with ease and memory. "Derikus wait!" He heard himself call from his gold painted lips. "wait for me!" A giggle escaping his lips. A figure turned and smiled smugly at him. He internally gasped when he saw Derek eye him possesively as he held onto his helmat. "Took you long enough my Prince i though i was going to wait all night."

"Don't tease me like that..I had to sneak away from the temple just to see you..it took time.. " He said as he ran his slender fingers along the others clean shaven face.

He was awoken from his..surreal daydream only to hear foot steps approaching and angry growls. "Shit." Stiles cursed. "Get your head in the game Genesis..' he scolded himself as he turned another corner only to find himself face to face with the undead priest's face "Going somewhere my Prince?" He asked unamaused as he ran hsi fingers along Stiles face causing himt o shy away.

"Ah...no where ..just he bathroom...you know..gotta..go..when you gotta go." He joked weakly.

"I think not"Deucalion sneered before knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Derek lifted his head and listened. "Do you hear something?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yea..it sounds..like something is...coming this way.." isaac agreeded nervously as he moved behind Scott instictively.

They turned towards the sound only to see a lone scarab crawling towards them. "Oh..its just one of you." scott said as he lifted up his boot and crushed it with a growl. "man i hate those things." He said not notcing another on the wall that he was leaning against till it was too late.

Scott screamed as he felt it borrow underneath his skin as he clawed at his arm with his claws . Derek acted quick as he grabbed the others arm and used his own claw to cut around the moving bludge in the others arm before digging deep causing Scott to scream before he finally cut a hole around the bug before flicking the bug out .

Isaac watched disgusted as it landed near him before he killed it with a nearby rock as he dropped it on the scrab killing it with a sicking suishing sound. "I really hate those." Scott panted as Derek ripped a part of the bottom of Scotts shirt off to use as a bandage. He wrapped it tightly over the cut. "You will heal.. Don't be such a weak ass." He grunted without an real venom. "It will..just take a little longer since an alpha did it." He added as Scott gave him a dirty look.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he felt himself start to come to awarness. He weakly turned his head only to scream in horror as he saw a dead mummy laying by him. He tried to move only to find he was tied down to the slab. He continued to uselessly struggle as Deucalion opened the book fo the dead. 'lets get this started shall we?" The priest asked with a smirk as he started to read. Stiles watched in horror as the mummy beside him started to move its head sightly before it turned to look at Stiles and smirked causing Stiles eyes to widen before he screamed once more. "DEREK!" he screamed helplessly as he struggled started up again.


	20. Chapter 20

thanks for the reviews they really make my day and im so glad you all love the flashbacks i have been putting in...this one is a short chapter but only because..id ont feel liek doing a figh scene yet...adn the rescue is the next chapter.

im doing a challange. Do at least a one shot of The love story of Derekus and Genesis (Derek and stiles past lives) and post it and credit me and let me know and I will read it. The best one I read will have their author get a small part in part two. it must be at least 800 words

* * *

They quietly crept further into a pyramid as they kept their ears and eyes open for a sign they were getting close to where Stiles was being kept. The only thing is...they were a little lost. "I am telling you..we don't even know where we are." Scott protested as they hit a dead end.

'Shut up Scott I know where we are going." Derek growled out.

"Know where we are going? Than how do you explain the dead end..we have hit a wall." Scott replied in disbelief. "Have you even been over here before!?"

"No..'

"Than how do you know?" Scott demanded

"I just do okay!" Derek growled out his eyes flashing in warning.

_Come here Der.. " The Prine grinned leading him down the corridor as Derekus gave a groan. "Why are we heading to the preperation room anyway?" he asked gruffly as Genesis laughed. "Don't be such a grumpywolf Der sides I want to show you something." he said as he turned a corner near to a wall leading no where. _

_"There is nothing here...Did you just waste my time to show me a wall?" Derekus demanded annoyed._

_"No..not just any wall watch this." Genesis grinned before pushing the stone in the middle brick in causing the wall to open up. "Isn't it magicial?" _

Derek looked at the wall for a moment before pushing the middle brick in causing the wall to open up. Derek walked thru it without hesitation. "Well..aren't you guys coming?" He asked raising an eye.

"Serriously..how did you do that?" Scott asked wide eyed as Isaac eyed him with a knowing look.

"It was just a lucky guess." Derek snorted as they walked inside only for Scott to gasp. They were surrounded by treasure everywhere.

"wow..there has to be well over a million..no..a billion dollars worth of money here." Scott gasped.

"At least..yea." Derek as he kept walking not even looking at it with intrest..he had more important things to worry about.

"Can...i just..." Scott started to ask.

"No." Derek said firmly interupting him

"Just a few.." Scott protested.

"NO! " Both isaac and Derek yelled.

"...Fine" Scott sulked as he eyed a gold cane only to be yanked away from it by Dereks firm hand.

"Come on McCall." Derek Ordered dragigng him out of the treasure room. Scott did not have the Luxary of protesting for long as the ground started to shake and hands burst out of the ground. They looked on in horror as a horde of mummy's fored there way out of the ground.

"Stupid question..but... are those bad guys?" Scott asked as his claws came out.

"they are Deulicins priests..they only serve him." Isaac answered flatly.

"Of course..we don't have time to just fight them. We need to get to the preperation room." Derek growled out annoyed just as A scream sounded and echoed around them.

"Gen..." Derek gasped looking around in concern for his Mate.

"When it rains it pours doesn't it?" Isaac asked as he kicked an undead priest away from him.

"You got that right." Scott said as he threw another one at the wall.


End file.
